Amanda Krueger
Amanda Krueger (a.k.a Sister Mary Helena as her name in Christ) (1907 - 1968) was a nun who worked in Westin Hills Asylum and she is also the mother of the dream demon Freddy Krueger. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Amanda appears as a spirit that locked inside the infamous tower of the Westin Hills Asylum, and also the one of the few Nightmare on Elm Street characters that could defeat and control Freddy. Biography At age 18, Amanda Krueger decided to become a nun, choosing "Mary Helena" as her name in Christ. Her first assignment as a nun was to care for the inmates in Westin Hills hospital, including the infamous tower (where the most insane patients were locked up). Only a few days away from Christmas, Amanda was accidentally locked in the tower when the guards were in a hurry to go home to their families. She was left alone with the inmates for several days, was brutally raped and beaten many times during this ordeal. When she was finally found, she was barely alive and pregnant. Nine months later, Amanda gave birth to Frederick Charles Krueger (aka Freddy Krueger). Shortly after, the infant was given over to the state and adopted by Mr. Underwood, an abusive alcoholic. Amanda Krueger followed her son's trial after he was arrested for the murders of several neighborhood children. Freddy was released on a technicality and Amanda was distraught, committing suicide shortly after she heard the news. Amanda's body was never found. The tower where she hung herself was sealed and that wing of the hospital closed. A head stone was placed in the Springwood cemetery for "Sister Mary Helena". Later Story Amanda Krueger later returned twice, in spirit form, to help those that were fighting her son Freddy. Her first appearance was in Dream Warriors when Amanda appeared as an old nun going by her name Sister Mary Helena, trying to help doctor Neil Gordon save the last Elm Street children. At the end, Neil found her grave site and learned that Freddy's mother had been helping them. The second time was in The Dream Child. After his defeat in the The Dream Master, Freddy used Amanda to give birth to him again in the dream world. Upon his return, he remained afraid of his mother's power and tried to keep her sealed away. Alice Johnson, the heroine of the film, needed to find Amanda's resting place so that this power could be used in the fight. She didn't have enough time to search, so she had a friend try and find the body. The body was found and Amanda's spirit was freed just in time to help Alice defeat Freddy. After his defeat, Freddy was left in his infant form, which Amanda then absorbed back into her. Eventually he escaped, continuing his reign of terror in Freddy's Dead. Trivia *Amanda Krueger is the only character who's spirit appears to roam from both physical and dream world. *Though it doesn't stay long, Amanda is the only one who's been strong enough to hold Freddy at bay. So much so, he might actually fear his mother's strength. Amanda is also the only Nightmare character who's spirit has been able to aid the heroes without Freddy doing harm to her. *In a way, Amanda is the main cause for Freddy becoming a killer, since she had Freddy put up for adoption the second he was born and having an abusive childhood that emotionally scarred him into becoming a sick person who enjoys killing, thereby causing all the events in the series to happen. Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Rape Victim Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Mothers Category:Brave Heroes Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Rated R heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Mature Category:Humans Category:Females